ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freak: Part 2
The Freak: Part 2 is the 32nd episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the second episode of the fourth series. It premiered on the 13th of september. Plot The episode begins where the last episode left off. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Zed lie unconcious. Control Freak: Farewell Ben Tennyson but we shall meet again. Ben woke up and saw he had left. Ben: Everyone wake up. Gwen awoke as did Kevin then everyone follolwed. Gwen: Ben what happened. Ben: It was Control Freak. Kevin: That dude is deadly. Rook: His species doesn't show up on the plumber records. Kevin: Whatever we have to stop that guy. Ben: Your right come on lets see if we can get a lead on him. LATER Albedo: Tur-Bine another work of Dr Animo didn't you used to be Aldabran. Tur-Bine: Yes but I hated being all pleasant and for that I left and Dr Animo improved me but I as sent to the Null Void by the plumbers. Albedo: Well then join me so we can get revenge I have so many members on my team. Tur-Bine: No first I will fight him once more then I will make up my mind. Albedo: Good luck. LATER MR SMOOTHY Ben: Any leads Gwen. Gwen: No its like he just disappeared into thin air. Kevin: Yeah well lets hope he doesn't come back. Rook: I think he will Kevin he made that clear. Ben: Well then I will just have to smack him down again. Gwen: Considering he defeated you. Ben: And all of you. Suddenly a tornado ripped throught the street with Tur-Bine. Tur-Bine: Get ready Tennyson your life is over. Gwen: Ben its Tur-Bine. Ben: Yeah I knowlet me just finish my Smoothy. Kevin: You are so losing you credibilty Tennyson. Ben changed into NRG. NRG: NRG oh that is good. NRG shot at Tur-Bine knocking him off the tornado. Tur-Bine: Ben Tennyson you will pay. NRG: Just go away we have bigger fish to fry buddy. Tur-Bine: You can not just blow me off like that. Rook: Oh just be quiet. Rook then blasted at him knocking him away he then tied him up. Rook: I'd like to ask you something but you seem to be a bit tied that was quite good right Ben. Tur-Bine: Let me go now. Ben changed back. Ben: Yeah thats not going to happen buddy. Tur-Bine: Oh fine Albedo teleport me away I'm in. Ben: What are you talking about. Tur-Bine teleported away. Ben: What the how did he do that. Control Freak then appeared. Control Freak: Excellent excellent your powers are so impressive. Ben: You. Gwen: What do you want Control Freak: Hey red decided to join me yet. Gwen: Not in a million years. Control Freak: Whatever. Control Freak built a giant ball of Dark energy and fired at her knocking Gwen out. Kevin: Gwen: Control Freak changed into Dark AmpFibian and electrocuting Kevin and Rook. Zed growled bu he soon took her down aswell. Control Freak morphed back. Control Freak: Just like a roll of dominos hahahahahahahaha. Ben changed into Heatblast and blasted him away but he disappeared and re-appeared. Control Freak: You can't defeat me I am your worst nighmare the darknes inside the dark that will consume the universe once more as it did millions of years ago. Heatblast: Are you finished. Control Freak: I am. Control Freak blasted away Heatblast and Ben changed back. Ben: What do you want. Control Freak: To be free. Ben: What do you mean. Control Freak: Hahahaha I suppose I should reveal the stakes well here I go I am not as human as I look I am actually darkness but millions of years ago a hero battled me he had the power of light like your cousin, he destroyed me and I was trapped but before I could die my body released a dark seed that would give birth to me but it didn't work properly and I was turned into a ball of dark energy floating in the sky as I floated I saw a man a blonde haired man he was so angry and filled with hate so I took my opportunity and inhabited him and since then I have taken my new form as Control Freak but before I can release my true form again I have to absorb battle energy that everyone produces once in a heated battle. Ben: Sorry wasn't listening. Control Freak: Grr how dare you. He then changed into Dark Feedback. Ben: Sorry but thats my alien. Ben changed into Feedback. Feedback and Dark Feedback launched massive energy blasts at each other destroying buildings and Mr Smoothys the roads ripped apart. Dark Feedback: Filthy rodent. Feedback: You can't beat me. The two Feedbacks energy exploded blastng them away and changing them back. Ben: Ouch thats gonna hurt in the morning. Control Freak: I will return. Control Freak teleported away. Ben: I know and I will be ready. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 05:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Dark Feedback makes his debut. *Dark AmpFibian makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed Villains *Control Freak *Tur-Bine *Albedo Aliens Used *NRG *Heatblast *Feedback Dark Aliens Used *Dark Feedback *Dark AmpFibian Trivia *Tur-Bine joined Albedo. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes